The present invention relates to a process for producing a carbon product of coarse and dense structure and, more particularly, to such a process for producing a carbon product having a coarse and dense structure in which coarse structure carbon moldings and dense structure carbon moldings are alternatively constructed.
In this specification, the word carbon includes carbonaceous materials and graphite, the phrase coarse structure means a structure made of a porous carbon, and the phase dense structure means a structure of carbon material which is formed by adding a binder and, as required, a filler, precarbonizing the mixture by an ordinary method, then carbonizing it in an inert gas atmosphere. The structure of ultrafine cracks at the binder section which should occur in the carbonizing step is not termed a porous structure. The molded state in an arbitrary shape by a molding machine or the state produced by solubilizing the surfaces of organic polymer particles to point contact the particles and bonding the particles to obtain the coarse structure after mixing and kneading a mixed structure to obtain a dense structure is called "a green state". Further, a precarbonized state is the state produced by insolubilizing or infusibilizing the molding of the green state by means such as a process for adding a carbonization accelerating catalyst, a crosslinking agent or a polymerization starter, a process for oxidizing, a process for heating and crosslinking at 50.degree. to 300.degree. C. in an atmosphere of Cl.sub.2, O.sub.3, or air, or a process for crosslinking and curing by emitting ultraviolet rays, electron beam, or other radiation beam.
A carbon product has excellent oxidation resistance and medicine resistance, is not fusibly deformed in an nonoxidative atmosphere but exhibits excellent heat resistance and corrosion resistance. A porous material which is formed of the carbon having such excellent properties may be utilized for various types of filters for isolating solid in liquid, catalytic carrier, activated charcoal or adsorber by imparting or treating with a medicine, or a light-weight structure, a heat insulator, electrodes for a battery, or a panel heater. Dense structure carbon moldings are used for a heat exchanger distillation unit, an evaporator, an adsorber, a condenser, or a filter.
However, the carbon molding produced by integrating the coarse structure carbon and dense structure carbon formed of porous materials is not yet obtained at present. If this is produced, its utility is expected in further wide fields.